


Ice

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Free!
Genre: Author : delusionalking, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Rin essaie de faire du patin à glace avec Makoto.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297777) by [RinChanSanMatsuoka (delusionalking)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalking/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka). 



« Ne me lâche pas Rin, je vais tomber ! »

« Makoto, tu vas nous faire tomber  _tous les deux_  si tu continues à t'accrocher à moi comme ça ! » Rin essaya de repousser un peu son petit-ami pour lui permettre d'être plus stable sur la glace. Malgré ses efforts, Makoto ne fit que se rapprocher de lui, attrapant son avant-bras dans ses mains.

Gémissant, Makoto continua de s'accrocher à Rin, ne voulant pas le lâcher. « Pardon, Rin. Je suis vraiment mauvais pour ça. »

« Tu n'as jamais fait de patin à glace ? »

« Quand on était petits avec Haru... Mais j'étais aussi mauvais à cette époque. » Il lui sourit nerveusement, essayant de se détacher de lui pour ne pas le faire tomber. « Je vais aller m'asseoir. » Il lâcha Rin et se retourna pour s'accrocher au mur de la patinoire. Avec un gémissement apeuré, il se traîna jusqu'à une sortie avant de se diriger vers un banc, tremblant.

Rin le regarda partir, souriant. Makoto aurait juste dû lui dire qu'il n'était pas doué pour patiner. Il aurait choisi un autre endroit, mais son petit-ami avait toujours été un idiot qui se sacrifiait pour les autres. Décidant que patiner seul alors qu'ils  _sortaient ensemble_  était stupide, Rin suivit Makoto et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

« Hey. » Dit-il, souriant un peu lorsque Makoto posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Tu veux aller autre part ? »

« Mais tu voulais venir ici. » Marmonna Makoto.

Et il recommençait, laissant tomber son propre confort pour les autres, _encore_. Rin soupira, donnant un petit coup de coude à Makoto. « On est venus ensemble. Ce n'est pas aussi amusant, seul. On peut aller se chercher un chocolat ou quelque chose d'autre au café qui vient d'ouvrir. »

Makoto se redressa un peu, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Tu n'aimes même pas le chocolat. »

« Non, mais je t'aime toi. » Rin sourit en voyant Makoto rougir. Parfois il avait du mal à croire que son gigantesque petit-ami pouvait être aussi adorable. Il était encore plus adorable maintenant qu'il cachait son visage dans l'écharpe de Rin."

« Je t'aime. » Dit rapidement Makoto, sa voix étouffée par l'écharpe de Rin.

Sentant son propre visage devenir rouge, Rin tira sur son écharpe pour essayer de se cacher. « Tricheur. »

Makoto rit simplement, Rin pouvait sentir les vibrations de sa poitrine qui était collée à lui. Sa main trouva celle de Rin sur le banc et il entrelaça leurs doigts.

Ce rendez-vous ne s'était peut-être pas passé comme prévu mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupait, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
